Les sentiments d'un jouet
by Fenice
Summary: 6e année des Maraudeurs. Au lendemain de la Cabane hurlante, Sirius est en pleine disgrâce et apprend à ses dépends que parfois les mots de suffisent pas à tout réparer. Slash SiriusRemus. Adapté de "To serve a purpose" de DarkTwin. ONE-SHOT.


**Résumé.** Sixième année des Maraudeurs. Au lendemain de la blague du loup- garou, Sirius est en pleine disgrâce et apprend à ses dépends que parfois les mots de suffisent pas à tout réparer. Slash Sirius/Remus.

**Note de l'auteur.** Cette histoire est dédiée à tous ceux qui n'arrivent pas à croire que Sirius est simplement tombé à genoux le lendemain de la Blague du Loup-garou. Ce qui suit montre ce qu'il a fallu pour que les choses redeviennent normales.

Cette histoire mérite son rating R à cause du langage employé, de la violence et des pratiques sexuelles avancées décrites – notamment avec une scène qui confine au viol. Ne lisez surtout pas si cela peut vous choquer.

**Note de la traductrice.** Je vous propose ici quelque chose qui est sans doute la face cachée de Fénice, son coté Fénoire en quelque sorte. Fénoire, comme Dark Twin, ne sortent que les soirs de pleine lune... Ce n'est pas pour les petits enfants, mais c'est vraiment très fort et très bien écrit et je voulais le partager avec vous.

Le titre original « To serve a purpose » veut dire « Servir à quelque chose » mais ni Dark Twin ni moi trouvions ça très joli en français... Merci à elle pour le temps qu'elle a passé à peaufiner cette traduction et aussi à Alana Chantelune qui m'a fait découvrir cette fic et qui savait traduire « Which Broomsticks » par « Balai-magazine »... Quand est-ce que Gallimard nous embauche ?

Vous pouvez aller lire l'original et féliciter l'auteur en changeant la fin de l'adresse dans la barre de navigation par : storyid=1801058

**Disclaimer.** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de violer ses droits de propriété intellectuelle. J'écris cela juste pour m'amuser et je ne gagne aucun argent. J'espère sincèrement que JKR ne tombera jamais dessus mais si ça lui arrive, je la supplie de me pardonner (DarkTwin)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- **Les sentiments d'un jouet.**

Dire que Sirius était désolé aurait été en dessous de la vérité. Il n'était pas désolé, il était détruit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne trouvait pas les mots – et pour un Sirius Black, c'était aussi rare qu'inquiétant. Que pouvait-il faire ou dire pour arranger ce qu'il avait fait ? Et, en plus, ils ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Mon dieu, non, ils ne l'aidaient en rien.

Le samedi – le jour d'après – avait été terrible. Il avait déjà parlé de tout cela avec Albus Dumbledore la nuit précédente et il avait dû recommencer avec Minerva McGonagall le lendemain matin.

A midi, on le lui avait bien fait comprendre : il s'était montré inconscient et irresponsable, rien ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il avait fait, rien ne pouvait justifier son comportement et il n'avait aucune excuse.

Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il leur donnait tort.

Il savait aussi que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas encore renvoyé de Poudlard était que ça aurait signifié obliger Remus à partir aussi. Ils n'auraient jamais pu expliquer l'expulsion de Sirius sans révéler le secret de Remus. Ils avaient fini par laisser Remus décider et celui-ci avait choisi de garder son secret. Sirius avait maintenant une dette éternelle envers lui. Mais, et c'était sans doute cela le pire, Remus avait refusé de donner même une chance à Sirius de se faire pardonner.

_Merci bien, Lunard._

Ça n'avait pas été difficile pour Sirius d'éviter ses amis toute la journée. Remus avait passé le plus clair de son temps à l'infirmerie à se reposer de la pleine lune. James et Peter avaient pris le plus grand soin de quitter le dortoir avant le réveil de Sirius et il les avait à peine entrevus le reste de la journée.

Le samedi soir, Sirius était resté dans la bibliothèque plus longtemps que la plupart des septièmes années – jusqu'à ce que Mme Pince le chasse à neuf heures et quart. Il avait alors trouvé refuge dans la salle commune. Caché derrière ses livres de classe, dont il tournait les pages par automatisme, il avait sèchement rabroué tous ceux qui avaient essayé de lui parler.

Vers minuit, il avait décidé qu'il pouvait se risquer à se glisser dans son dortoir, espérant que les autres se seraient déjà endormis. Remus devait être revenu lui aussi - Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire quand ils se trouveraient face à face. Il avait eu beau y réfléchir toute la nuit précédente et toute la journée qui avait suivie, son cerveau restait muet.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Il était désolé. _Belle affaire. _On est désolé lorsqu'on marche sur les pieds de quelqu'un, pas quand on utilise l'un de ses meilleurs amis pour presque tuer un imbécile dont la seule existence vous agace.

Etre désolé ne suffisait pas. Il s'était montré inconscient, irresponsable ; rien ne pouvait expliquer son geste. _Tu as bien appris ta leçon, hein, Sirius ? Dommage qu'on n'arrive pas à croire que tu le penses. _C'était un sermon de professeur. C'était vrai, mais c'était quand même un sermon de professeur.

Rien de pouvait justifier son comportement et il n'avait aucune excuse. _Alors pourquoi même en parler ? _

_Pardonne-moi._

C'étaient des mots étrangers pour Sirius Black. Arrivait-il même à les prononcer sans bafouiller ? De quoi aurait-il l'air en disant ça ? Y avait- il la moindre chance qu'ils le prennent au sérieux quand il les prononcerait ? Et comment le considéreraient-ils après qu'il les ait dits ?  
  
Il n'avait pas réussi à aller plus loin à aucun moment de la journée. Et il était arrivé au même point lorsqu'il atteignit la porte du dortoir des sixièmes années. Il l'ouvrit très doucement. Au moment même où il le faisait, il sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise – et il se maudit de ne pas avoir remarqué avant le filet de lumière sous la porte qui l'aurait prévenu que son timing n'était pas aussi bon qu'il l'avait cru.

Ses trois compagnons de chambre étaient encore debout et, à en croire leurs regards, ils l'attendaient. Remus était assis sur son lit près de la fenêtre ouverte. Il était plongé dans un livre qu'il tenait de ses deux mains bandées mais il n'avait pas encore tiré les rideaux autour de lui. James était appuyé contre la commode sous la fenêtre. Les bras croisés, il faisait face à la porte. Peter était assis sur le bord de son lit, déjà en pyjama, mais bien éveillé. Et il était clairement trop tard maintenant. Sirius ne pouvait pas ressortir de la chambre.

Il remarqua sans raison une légère odeur de fumée dans l'air. Ceci lui apprit que Remus avait pris une de ses cigarettes moldues avant de se mettre au lit – il était le seul dans tout Poudlard à être autorisé à fumer parce que cela calmait ses nerfs avant et après les pleines lunes. Tout autre jour, Sirius, comme James ou Peter, auraient été invités à partager cette cigarette. Pas aujourd'hui. Pendant un long moment personne ne dit rien.

_Désolé, Lunard, je n'ai pas encore réussi à décider ce que je devais te dire. J'espère que tu comprendras. Dans quelques jours j'aurais certainement tout un petit discours à te servir. Ca ira ? _

_Pardonne-moi._

_Merde. Va jusqu'à ton lit, marmonne 'bonne nuit' et tire les rideaux. Pour l'amour de Dieu. _

_Pardonne-moi._

_Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? J'ai de la boue sur le nez ou quoi ?_

« On attend », dit durement James.

« Vous attendez quoi ? » répliqua Sirius avec agressivité.

_Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Comme si tu ne savais pas._

James désigna Remus d'un signe de tête. « Remus attend » précisa-t-il.

_Allez dis-le, espèce d'idiot. Dis-le et ce sera terminé._

« Nous pensons », continua James avec insistance, « que tu lui dois au moins des excuses, si tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire. »

« Je... »

_ Dis-le !_

Il prenait trop de temps.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il le sache ». La voix fatiguée de Remus s'éleva de son lit. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre.

« On pourrait lui apprendre », suggéra Peter.

« Je ne risque pas de m'excuser sous la menace d'une baguette, si c'est là ton idée », l'attaqua immédiatement Sirius. Il avait retrouvé sa voix. Et se faisait cinglant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait pris au piège.

Peter parut touché par la dureté de sa voix mais il resta ferme. « Si tu ne le fais pas autrement... »

« Alors j'aime autant ne pas l'entendre du tout », dit Remus, les yeux toujours sur son livre.

James fronça les sourcils mais invita du regard Peter à obéir à Remus. « C'est toi qui décides, Remus », dit-il.

« Et si tu veux vraiment donner l'impression que tu lis, tu ferais bien de tourner une page de temps en temps », lâcha Sirius d'un ton rogue.

James se redressa, repoussant la commode et, pendant un instant, on pouvait penser qu'il allait se jeter sur Sirius.

« Ignore-le James », dit calmement Remus.

« Parfait », les interrompit Sirius. « De toute façon, j'ai rien à dire. Oh si, je te remercie d'avoir sauvé mes fesses, Lunard. Mes parents vont être ravis d'apprendre que je dois la possibilité de terminer mes études de magie à un loup-garou ».

Le silence se fit très lourd. Puis, sans lever les yeux de son livre, Remus attrapa les rideaux de ses mains bandées et les ferma violemment. Sirius haussa les épaules et se détourna, le dos vers le lit de Remus, pour regarder James – ou plutôt la baguette de James.

« Casse-toi », cracha James, ses yeux noisette lançaient des éclairs.

« Pardon mais je _vis_ ici »

« Casse-toi d'ici tout de suite. » Des étincelles, rouges comme sa colère, se formèrent au bout de la baguette de James.

Sirius éternua sa dérision, attrapa une couverture et sortit à grands pas du dortoir, retournant dans la salle commune à la recherche d'un endroit pour dormir, sa couverture traînant derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait que maudire son sale caractère. Il maudissait aussi le manque de finesse de ses amis. Il venait, de sa propre faute, de perdre sa dernière chance de s'expliquer mais franchement ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Dieu en était témoin. L'avaient-ils même écouté ? Non. Bon, il n'avait rien dit qui vaille la peine d'être écouté. Mais, l'avaient-ils même laissé essayer ?

Parfait. Lui n'allait pas se précipiter de retourner là bas pour que James s'empresse de lui dire ce qu'il devait dire à qui et à quel moment ou pour que Remus lui ferme ses rideaux au nez.

Sirius étala sa couverture sur l'un des canapés pelucheux qui faisaient face à la cheminée de la salle commune. Il s'allongea et, malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, il s'endormit en quelques secondes. Sans doute par défi.

--- ---

Et leurs relations restèrent du même ordre le reste de toute la semaine qui suivit. Sirius et les trois autres Maraudeurs s'ignorèrent complètement. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot ou un regard. Sirius ne mit pas un pied dans leur dortoir, sauf quelques fois, pendant des récréations, pour prendre les livres, la chemise ou les chaussettes propres dont il avait besoin. Il passa toutes les nuits dans la salle commune.

Les Gryffondors étaient habitués aux excentricités et aux drôles de comportement des quatre cinglés de sixièmes années. Il en aurait fallu plus pour les ébranler. S'étaient-ils étonnés de ces nouveaux arrangements pour dormir ? Personne ne le montra. Si ça ne faisait rien à Sirius d'attendre plus de minuit pour voir partir les septièmes années, leurs livres et leurs parchemins nécessaires à leurs révisons des ASPIC et lui laisser enfin la salle commune, si ça ne lui faisait rien d'être réveillé par les lève-tôt qui descendaient bruyamment dès la première lueur du jour pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, pourquoi prendre la peine de l'empêcher de dormir sur le vieux canapé défoncé plutôt que dans son lit ? Il devait avoir ses raison – ou peut-être pas. Mais on connaissait Sirius Black, ce n'était pas en lui faisant remarquer ça qu'on le ferait changer d'avis.

Les filles de quatrième année, disait-on, avaient au début envisagé de lui demander s'il ne voulait pas dormir dans leur dortoir s'il n'était plus le bienvenu dans le sien. Mais aucune d'elle n'avait été assez courageuse pour aller jusqu'à lui demander. Sirius avait tendance à être cinglant envers quiconque tentait de l'approcher ces temps-ci, même quand leur question était moins ambiguë.

L'évidente fracture entre lui et ses trois amis habituels était un sujet de conversation générale, il le devinait mais n'en avait cure. Ni les professeurs, ni les élèves n'avaient pu manquer que soudain il s'asseyait en classe aux cotés des filles (aucune ne s'en plaignait) ou de Serdaigles ou de Poufsouffles qu'il connaissait à peine, et non aux cotés de James, de Peter ou de Remus. Il ne leur parlait plus non plus pendant les récréations. On avait aussi remarqué qu'ils ne s'asseyaient plus ensemble pour les repas. En fait là plupart du temps, Sirius sautait même entièrement les petits- déjeuners, ce qui ne pouvait manquer de surprendre venant d'une personne connue pour son appétit. Mais personne n'eut de réponse de quelqu'un qui connaissait la vraie raison de ces changements. Que toute l'école se creuse la tête si ils voulaient, c'était leur problème pas celui de Sirius.

Ils s'habituèrent. Dès le jeudi, le canapé que Sirius avait choisi pour lui (le seul qui lui permettait d'allonger ses longues jambes), était devenu « Le Lit » pour la plupart des Gryffondors. Tout le monde l'appelait comme cela, même en plein jour, un double sens plutôt amusant parfois, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Pendant ce temps, Sirius se cacha derrière des piles de livres à la bibliothèque, se barricadant derrière de lourds volumes de métamorphose avancée sans pour autant oublier une seule minute ce qui pesait sur sa conscience, ce qui le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Même les elfes de maison qui s'occupaient des feux et nettoyaient les chambres avaient accepté la présence nocturne de Sirius dans la salle commune. Ils avaient été un peu effrayés la première fois mais comme ils avaient pour habitude de ne jamais questionner le comportement des sorciers ou des sorcières qu'ils devaient servir, aussi étrange il puisse être, ils ne lui dirent rien. La nuit suivante, l'un d'eux avait même apporté à Sirius son oreiller de son dortoir. Il lui avait tendu avec une petite révérence et en murmurant qu'il espérait que le jeune maître serait ainsi mieux installé. Ils avaient bien sûr remarqué combien il dormait mal. Ils se déplaçaient et travaillaient sans bruit, toujours. Ça ne pouvait donc pas être eux qui les réveillaient. Pourtant il passa plus d'heures éveillé qu'endormi ces nuits là. Même la nuit – surtout la nuit- il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de ressasser ce qui s'était passé cette nuit de pleine lune et ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cela ne lui apportait pas plus d'idée sur ce qu'il devait maintenant faire ou dire, surtout après que Remus ait si clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'écouterait pas même si Sirius arrivait à imaginer quelque chose à dire.

Le samedi, il avait décidé qu'il n'allait même plus essayer.

--- ---

Mais le même samedi, ils décidèrent au contraire qu'il était plus que temps qu'il essaie.

Sirius n'avait pas eu trop de difficulté à éviter les trois autres pendant la journée. James avait été pris par ses entraînements de Quidditch et Remus et Peter l'avait accompagné sur le terrain, laissant la bibliothèque entièrement à Sirius pour la plus grande partie de la journée. Il n'avait dû en partir que lorsqu'ils étaient venus dans l'après-midi faire leurs propres devoirs. Sirius s'était alors déplacé vers la salle commune, qui par bonheur était vide car la journée était ensoleillée et la plupart des élèves avaient choisi d'en profiter pour rester dehors.

Au dîner, dans la Grande Salle, Sirius avait choisi une place la plus éloigné possible de leurs traditionnelles places. Il s'était installé auprès de Septièmes années au regard stressé et avait été vite pris dans une discussion sur les sortilèges de transferts qu'ils avaient étudiés toute l'après-midi. Il avait presque fini son dessert et était engagé dans un échange enflammé avec Alice, l'actuelle préfète en chef, à propos d'un détail sur la manière de transformer des objets inanimés en objets animés, quand le silence soudain de tous ceux qui l'entouraient et un pressentiment qui lui dressa les poils du haut du dos l'alerta de la présence de ses trois amis. Ils s'étaient alignés derrière lui alors qu'il parlait et attendaient visiblement depuis un moment qu'il les regarde.

« Tu viens faire un tour ? » demanda James simplement, et il était absolument clair qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais un 'non' comme une réponse valable.

Hum. Il ne pouvait pas les éviter toute sa vie. Sirius haussa les épaules et se leva. Ils s'écartèrent pour lui faire de la place et il salua d'un signe de tête les septièmes années avec qui il avait discuté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les portes, sans jamais regarder si James, Peter et Remus le suivaient. Pourtant, alors qu'il sortait à grands pas du réfectoire, la tête droite et suivi d'une garde de trois, beaucoup de ceux qui le virent – c'est-à-dire presque toute l'école car le dîner était loin d'être fini – pensèrent à un fier prisonnier partant pour les galères.

Et c'était à peu près le sentiment de Sirius. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient en tête mais il y avait encore trop à régler entre eux. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'y prendre et encore moins à quoi ça pouvait aboutir. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir un plan.

« Dehors », dit James sèchement quand ils furent dans le Grand Hall et que les portes se furent refermées derrière eux.

Ils sortirent dans le parc. Le soleil avait disparu mais il ne faisait pas encore sombre ou froid, même s'ils portaient comme tous les week-ends leurs vêtements moldus plutôt que leurs uniformes.

« Vers le lac », ordonna James quand Sirius hésita en bas de l'escalier de pierre.

« On va se baigner alors ? » - railla Sirius mais aucun des autres ne sourit même légèrement.

« Ta gueule, Black », asséna froidement James.

Sirius haussa les épaules, décidé à ne pas trahir sa nervosité. Il s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait aux bords du lac et à leur arbre préféré. Mais ils semblaient vouloir aller plus loin que ça.

« Allons jusqu'au bout », ordonna James et Sirius dut s'empêcher de lui demander s'il entendait cela au sens géographique ou au sens figuré. Ils dépassèrent le saule et longèrent la rive, s'éloignant de plus en plus du château pour atteindre presque l'orée de la Forêt interdite.

Sirius savait où ils voulaient aller maintenant. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. C'était une petite plaque d'herbe tout au bout du lac, là ou la rive s'abaissait doucement vers l'eau et où le sol était sensiblement plus bas qu'aux alentours. On ne pouvait voir cet endroit d'aucune fenêtre du château et la Cabane de Hagrid était suffisamment éloignée pour qu'on ne puisse les entendre.

C'était un bon endroit pour paresser les dimanches après-midi, à l'abri des Serpentards cherchant la bagarre. C'était aussi là qu'ils se retrouvaient pour leur randonnées dans la Forêt interdite les soirs de pleine lune. C'était aussi un bon endroit pour pêcher, c'était ce que Peter avait toujours dit. Et, deux été auparavant, il était resté là tout un dimanche après-midi avec une canne à pêche de fortune pour revenir le soir étonner tout le monde avec ces deux minuscules prises, immangeables mais brillant joliment, pour prouver qu'il avait raison. C'était enfin, Sirius le comprit avec un petit pincement à l'estomac, l'endroit parfait, calme et caché comme il l'était, pour régler vos comptes avec quelqu'un quand vous ne vouliez pas que d'autres s'en rendent compte ou interviennent.

Il aurait _d_ le sentir venir. Samedi dernier, il avait prononcé sa propre condamnation – coupable et d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'avoir été incapable de le reconnaître. La semaine suivante il avait été mis à l'épreuve. Il avait eu une chance de se réconcilier avec eux. Il avait eu sept jours, comptant chacun vingt-quatre heures, pour au moins essayer de dire quelque chose à Remus. Il aurait aussi pu lui faire savoir par les autres qu'il voulait s'excuser. Une vraie chance et lui, idiot comme toujours, l'avait gâchée. Maintenant il allait en payer les conséquences.

Sirius se prit à réfléchir si il devait déjà sortir sa baguette, juste au cas où, quand James dit, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit:

« Bon », commença-t-il en se tournant vers lui, « donne-nous ta baguette. »

« Quoi ? »

« Donne-nous ta baguette », répéta James sans s'énerver. « Je ne vais pas le répéter une troisième fois. »

« Et ensuite ? Baisse ton pantalon ? » - aboya Sirius.

A sa grande surprise, James se tourna et lança un regard interrogateur à Remus. « Remus ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il voulait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à une telle option.

« Non », répondit Remus avec une égale gravité.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête ?_

« Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais pas me prêter à vos petits jeux », dit Sirius avec colère. « Merci de m'avoir fait sortir de la Grande Salle comme pour me mener au poteau d'exécution mais, les gars, je ne vous appartiens pas et je ne suis pas là pour servir d'amusement. Si vous voulez jouer, allez vous chercher un Serpentard mais fichez-moi la paix avec ça. »

Il sentit qu'il avait touché là un point sensible. Peter devint incroyablement rouge, comme toutes les fois qu'il était en colère et il émit une sorte de sifflement agressif. Remus, pour sa part, devint plus que blanc. Ses lèvres disparurent dans une très fine ligne dure. James, lui, ne changea pas d'expression et sa baguette était presque paresseusement pointée vers Sirius. Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius étudia les bords du lac et se rendit compte que si James lui lançait n'importe quel sort capable de le faire reculer d'un pas, il finirait dans l'eau.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Remus ? » demanda de nouveau James.

« Laisse-le tranquille », répondit Remus. « Je veux dire, laisse-lui sa baguette », ajouta-t-il quand James fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« D'accord », dit James d'un ton peu convaincu. Il jeta à Sirius un regard en biais débordant de méfiance. « On va partir alors. Mais s'il essaie de se transformer ou s'il te donne du fil à retordre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, appelle-nous, on t'entendra. Viens Peter. »

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, James et Peter firent demi-tour et remontèrent la pente pour regagner le haut de la rive, laissant ainsi Remus et Sirius seuls sur leur petite pelouse près du lac. Remus croisa les bras et laissa son regard dériver sur la surface du lac. Le silence les enveloppa.

« Tu sais pourquoi on est là, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Remus, sans même jeter un regard à son ami.

« On va pêcher ? » suggéra Sirius avec sarcasme. « Non, je ne sais pas. Si tu voulais me parler, tu pouvais venir me voir quand tu voulais à la bibliothèque. Pas besoin de cette petite mise en scène, pas besoin d'amener James et Peter pour m'impressionner. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? »

« Compris _quoi _? »

« On n'est pas là pour parler. » Sirius fut un instant déstabilisé mais il ne voulut pas le montrer.

« Super », dit-il. « Alors pourquoi on ne la ferme pas tous les deux et on retourne au château ? »

Il s'était attendu à tout en réponse à ça, à tout sauf à ce qui se passa.

Remus pivota d'un coup et le frappa en plein visage. Il toucha, sans nul doute au hasard, le coté gauche de son nez. Mais il y mit suffisamment de force pour projeter toute la tête de Sirius sur le coté et pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Il amortit sa chute de sa main droite alors que la gauche venait protéger bien trop tard son visage. Il appuya un instant avec le dos de sa main sur son nez et elle fut marquée de son sang. Un sang qui se mit à couler librement dès qu'il relâcha sa pression. Sirius observa sa main ensanglantée et leva des yeux élargis par un désarroi profond vers son ami. Il eut dû mal à y croire. Puis, en une seconde, son expression changea. Il gronda – un grondement de chien, montrant les dents, à Remus. Il se jeta sur lui tout en cherchant sa baguette.

Mais, avant même qu'il ne soit sur ses pieds et qu'il ait sorti sa baguette, Remus s'était jeté sur lui. Son poids les entraîna tous les deux au sol, Sirius sur le dos et Remus, à genoux, penché au-dessus de lui.

« Remus!" cria Sirius en attrapant le col de la chemise de son ami. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois _faire _là ! »

Mais Remus ne répondit pas. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu. Il se débattit pour se libérer et abattit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sirius, le plaquant au sol. Renforcée par tout son poids, la force de ses bras était surprenante. Sirius se tendit sous son emprise et essaya de le repousser mais sans résultat.

Ils ne bougèrent ni l'un, ni l'autre pendant un moment, haletant. Le sang brûlant coulait le long du visage de Sirius et se mêlait à ses cheveux. Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux vissés l'un à l'autre. Les yeux noirs de Sirius jetaient des éclairs. Les pupilles d'ambre cerclées de noir de Remus étaient un feu doré, perçant son visage comme deux flammes.

Puis, soudain, sans que rien ne l'ait annoncé, le même feu s'alluma à l'intérieur de Sirius. Une vague de chaleur le traversa, laissant une sensation de brûlure jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux. Ce visage, ce visage juste au-dessus de lui, dans son immense colère, était le visage à la fois le plus beau et le plus terrifiant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Ces lèvres tremblantes, comme si Remus hésitait entre l'embrasser ou le mordre. Ces yeux brûlants, transformés par une sorte de faim, comme prêts à le dévorer. Ils lui faisaient peur, Sirius s'en rendit soudain compte. Ils étaient trop près. Il le força à lâcher une de ses mains et attrapa une poignée des cheveux de Remus pour essayer de le repousser.

« Lâche-moi », souffla-t-il.

« Non », souffla Remus en réponse et il libéra sa tête d'un geste brusque, laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux dans la main de son ami. « J'ai dit que nous n'étions pas là pour parler, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous allons rentrer tout de suite. »

« Vraiment », gronda Sirius, les muscles de ses bras se tendirent dans un nouvel essai pour se libérer. Les mains de Remus glissèrent de ses épaules et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur Sirius, l'emprisonnant de son corps mince, un genou glissé entre les cuisses de Sirius. Près, bien trop près. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Sirius pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son haleine sur ses propres lèvres. Les yeux d'ambre flambaient avec une intensité renouvelée.

« Si tu... » - commença-t-il mais il les lèvres de Remus se posèrent sur les siennes et le firent taire. Elles étaient légèrement sèches et rêches contre les siennes mais pourtant la sensation fut électrique. Sirius d'instinct ferma les yeux, espérant que ce moment dure toujours, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, de ce qu'il laissait se passer. Il avait laissé son ami le frapper et maintenant il le laissait l'embrasser. Il n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'il se reprochait le plus. Il détourna la tête, brisant le contact.

« Si tu recommences », hoqueta-t-il, « Je t'arrache ta putain de langue ».

Plus que tout autre chose, ça ressemblait à une invitation. La main de Remus plongea dans les cheveux de Sirius, comme une pince, et il le força à retourner son visage vers lui. Sirius fut de nouveau près de s'abandonner sous les lèvres de son ami. Mais il s'ordonna avec la plus grande fermeté de ne pas succomber à l'étrange frisson de plaisir qui venait avec ce baiser. Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Remus entre ses dents et le mordit aussi férocement qu'il put. Ça marcha. Instantanément, il eut le goût sucré du sang dans la bouche et Remus ravala un sanglot et se recula. Un léger filet de sang coulait sur son menton mais ses yeux étaient toujours deux lames.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, violer ton meilleur ami ? » - cracha Sirius, s'efforçant d'empêcher sa voix de ne pas trembler de cet incroyable mélange de peur et d'anticipation qu'il ressentait.

« Oui, c'est ce je compte faire », dit Remus d'une voix froide à faire peur. « Tu as dit que tu ne m'appartenais pas. Mais, moi, j'ai suffisamment envie de toi pour te violer ici et maintenant si tu répètes encore ça ».

« Je ne t'appartiens pas. »

« Ne me cherche pas. »

« Tu n'oseras jamais. »

« Voyons ça ».

« Je crierai au secours. »

« Vas-y. James et Peter viendront et te feront tenir tranquille ».

« Bande de salauds. »

« Qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

« Lâche-moi. »

«Non. »

Cette lueur de folie s'allume de nouveau dans les yeux de Remus et Sirius commença vraiment à avoir peur de lui. Il y avait du pouvoir dans ses yeux, un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Et ça lui faisait peur. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur. Ce n'était plus l'ami qu'il connaissait depuis des années. C'était une créature étrange et sauvage et personne ne pouvait prédire ce dont il pouvait être capable.

Dans sa soudaine panique, Sirius en vint à des mesures désespérées. Incapable de se libérer par lui même, il cracha à la face de son ami. La tête de Remus s'était reculée brusquement et Sirius tenta sa chance – pour le regretter le même instant.

A peine avait-il réussi à libérer de nouveau une de ses mains que Remus, avec toute la puissance que lui donnait sa colère, lança son genou entre les cuisses de Sirius. Une fois, une autre puis une troisième. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut rien d'autre que la douleur et un hurlement d'agonie à peine humain. Puis virent les ténèbres mais malheureusement elles ne durèrent pas. Bien trop tôt, Sirius revint à lui, cherchant désespérément de l'air, battant le sol de sa main libre. Puis le monde autour de lui redevint net comme le visage qui se penchant sur lui, impassible maintenant, presque minéral.

« Espèce de... » - haleta Sirius. « Espèce de sale... Putain..."

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il essaya d'y échapper.

"Ne... me... touche... pas", souffla-t-il.

Mais la main resta où elle était. Elle le touchait doucement, gentiment, presque une caresse. Et, comme si elle se moquait de sa douleur, la peau de Sirius frissonnait sous ses doigts et il se détestait pour ça.

« Tu as peur maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix aussi froide que le visage auquel elle appartenait.

« Non », s'obligea à répondre Sirius. Mais la voix glaciale continua, ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

« Et tu as raison d'avoir peur. »

La main quitta doucement son épaule pour descendre le long de son bras et de son flanc agité. Elle atteignit la hanche, sans l'avoir cherchée, comme par accident. Sirius se pétrifia. Ceci ne pouvait pas _arriver._

Dans une dernière tentative pour y mettre fin, Sirius jeta ses bras en avant, cinglant violemment quiconque lui faisait cela. Son coude heurta la tête de son ami. Il y eut un petit cri de colère et tout de suite après le 'léger' et le 'gentil' n'étaient plus que des souvenirs.

Remus attrapa le poignet de Sirius et tordit son bras derrière son dos avec une puissance qui envoya une féroce douleur dans l'épaule de Sirius. Les doigts de son autre main s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la terre grasse, désespérés de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. On put entendre un craquement quelque part dans l'articulation de son épaule et il ravala un cri. Son instinct l'instruisait de fuir cette douleur et tout son corps se tordit pour suivre son bras. Il se retrouva le visage dans l'herbe, tout le poids de Remus sur son dos et prisonnier d'une poigne qui ne semblait pas vouloir se relâcher.

« On va aller jusqu'au bout », murmura Remus dans son dos, son haleine était chaude dans son cou et sa voix était presque fiévreuse. « Tu vas apprendre ce que c'est d'avoir un loup en soi et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Tu n'as pas _voulu_ comprendre la dernière fois. Cette fois, je vais te _montrer_. »

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la main avait quitté sa hanche pour sa poche arrière. Elle en sortait sa baguette et la jetait au loin dans l'herbe, derrière eux. Mais elle revint, raffermissant son emprise et reprenant sa progression vers...

_Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !_

« Ça va faire mal », constatait Remus comme s'il se parlait à lui même. « Ça fait toujours mal. Ça fait si mal d'être déchiré. La douleur est toujours là. Elle devient une partie de toi, une partie de ton corps, une partie de ta vie. Elle est dans ta propre peau, dans la moelle de tes os. Elle court dans tes veines avec ton sang. Il n'est pas question de lui échapper. Jamais. »

Il tordit un peu plus le bras de Sirius pour le presser contre son dos dans un angle impossible. Une nouvelle fois, Sirius ne put retenir ses cris. Même respirer devenait douloureux.

« La douleur endort tout le reste. Elle endort ton cerveau, ton instinct, ton propre sens de toi. Au début tu sais encore que tu dois te battre. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter.»

Sirius sentit ses muscles se tendre sous la main de son ami.

_Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Ne fais pas ça..._

« Il n'y a rien à faire. Rien. Autant abandonner tout de suite."

_Non._

On n'entendait pas un son sauf celui de leurs respirations de leur deux corps allongés qui montaient et descendaient ensemble. Un souffle douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et un mouvement réflexe l'amena douloureusement heurter le corps au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à ces doigts. Il sentit Remus dans son dos rire sans bruit. Il _riait_.

Sirius pouvait sentir le coeur de son ami battre contre dos. Rien de sauvage, mais un rythme lent et régulier, étrangement calmant, presque hypnotisant.  
  
Remus...

Le contact, avec sa brutale douleur, ramena soudain Sirius à la réalité.

« Putain de sal... », s'étrangla Sirius.

« Oui », souffla Remus dans l'oreille de Sirius. Il n'y avait pas de rire dans cette voix, seulement de l'amertume. « Oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis. Tu comprends maintenant, n'est-ce pas. C'est ça être le jouet de quelqu'un. C'est ça de servir à l'amusement de quelqu'un. De n'être qu'une chose avec laquelle on peut s'amuser."

« Je te déteste ».

« Oh, mais qui s'inquiète des sentiments d'un jouet?" dit froidement Remus. « En ont-ils seulement ? Les jouets ne ressentent rien, ni amour, ni haine. Aucune importance. On s'en sert. C'est tout. »

_Enlève ta main. Enlève seulement ta main._

« Et quand tu as terminé, tu jettes simplement le jouet », continua Remus. « Tu le laisses dans un coin quelque part. Qu'est-ce qu'il a droit de te dire? Qu'est-ce que tu lui dois? Des explications ? Des excuses peut-être ? » Il frappa Sirius dans le dos, un geste vague, presque inconscient cette fois. Rien de délibérément cruel. « Qui se soucie de ses larmes, de sa douleur, tant que toi, tu t'es bien amusé ? » Sa voix tremblait maintenant, pleine de larmes. « Pourquoi... » - s'étrangla Remus et l'instant d'après sa tête tombait lourdement sur l'épaule douloureuse de Sirius. Il y eut un sanglot étranglé, un autre, puis le silence.

_Oh, Remus._

Sirius bougea pour essayer de se tourner vers lui mais il était toujours prisonnier de son poids. Et Remus le tenait toujours, son bras était maintenant autour de son torse et le serrait contre le lui de manière possessive. Sirius sut qu'il n'avait aucun droit de mettre fin à tout cela tant que Remus n'avait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

« Remus... » - commença-t-il, mais au même moment, son ami reprit la parole.

« Tu crois être pris au piège, être pris dans un cauchemar" dit-il dans le dos de Sirius. «Mais tu ne cesses jamais d'être toi. Quoi que les autres te fassent, quoi que tu te fasses, quelque soit le niveau de contrôle que tu arrives à avoir, c'est toujours à toi que ça arrive. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis, finalement, Remus leva la tête.

« Nous ne sommes qu'un, le loup et moi », dit-il.

Il avait repris le contrôle de sa voix. « Je suis un. Ne l'oublie jamais plus. Jamais. »

« Je n'oublierais pas. Je jure. Jamais ».

Sirius aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir regarder Remus dans les yeux à ce moment là, pour voir si ce feu dévorant était toujours là, toujours affamé ou si sa réponse avait réussi à le calmer quelque peu. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il était toujours prisonnier et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Des milliers de petits soleils se mirent à danser devant ses yeux fermés. Il ne sentait plus son bras.

« Remus... » - réussit-il à dire peu après.

« Oui ? »

« Si tu comptes toujours me violer, est-ce que tu peux le faire tout de suite ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps avec ton poids sur mes épaules sans m'évanouir ».

Il n'y eut qu'un court silence. « Tu ne préférerais pas l'inverse, dis-moi ? » la voix de Remus dégoulinait de sarcasme.

« Je ne pense pas mériter autant de considération », répondit Sirius avec sincérité.

A nouveau le silence. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis », dit alors Remus, presque amusé, « je pourrais te prendre au mot ».

« Vas-y », dit Sirius d'une voix atone.

« Idiot », dit la voix au-dessus de lui. Remus prit presque affectueusement une poignée de cheveux de Sirius dans une de ses mains avant de pousser durement sa tête dans l'herbe. Il se dégagea ensuite de lui et se remit sur ses pieds.

Sirius resta allongé un long moment, prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, écoutant son coeur retrouver son rythme normal. Il essaya une seule fois de bouger son bras mais très vite il préféra le laisser allonger là où il s'était écrasé au sol. Il garda les yeux fermés, même si ça ne changeait rien. C'est seulement quand ses yeux se mirent à le piquer qu'il comprit qu'il avait dû pleurer tout le temps.

« Tu te réveilles et tu espères que c'était juste une mauvais rêve ». La voix de Remus lui parvint d'un peu plus loin.

Sirius ouvrit ses yeux, se tourna et vit que son ami s'était assis sur le bord du lac. Il lui tournait le dos, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. Il avait allumé une de ses cigarettes moldues et il la fumait très lentement, les yeux perdus sur la surface de l'eau. Il n'avait pas vraiment fini en fait.

« Tu te réveilles encore », continua Remus parlant toujours aux eaux calmes comme s'il ne faisait que reprendre une conversation qu'il avait eu avec elles auparavant. « Tu te réveilles, plein de coupures, de bleus et de plaies. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé. Sauf que ça faisait mal. Tu as l'impression que quelqu'un t'a mâché, avalé et vomi. Tu as l'impression que toutes tes entrailles ont été retournées, comme si quelqu'un t'avait ouvert en deux et avait arraché ton coeur et ton âme. Ta première impulsion est de rendre quelqu'un d'autre responsable. Mais finalement tu te rends compte que personne d'autre que toi est responsable. Parce que c'est toi qui as laissé ça se produire. Tu as craint ce qui allait se passer mais pourtant tu ne l'as pas combattu assez. Tu as laissé faire. Et peut-être même que d'une certaine façon tu voulais que ça se produise. Tu étais curieux de savoir quel effet ça faisait, si ça allait vraiment être toi. Et c'est ça le pire – l'idée qu'une partie de toi le voulait. Peut-être même qu'elle en avait besoin ou qu'elle a aimé ça. Le plus dur, c'est d'admettre ça. Tu ne crois pas ?»

Il souffla un nuage de fumée et le regarda s'arrondir et se dissoudre au-dessus de la sombre surface de l'eau. Il se retourna pour regarder son ami dans l'herbe derrière lui. Leurs yeux se nouèrent et Sirius pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Remus si froid, si vide, sans aucune lumière interne ou aucun sentiment. Le feu qui les avait saisis s'était éteint et on aurait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rallumer.

« Si », dit Sirius d'une voix rauque. « C'est le plus dur. »

Presque par automatisme, il tendit sa main vers la cigarette. Remus la lui donna et Sirius la prit de ses doigts tremblants. Il inspira profondément la fumée une ou deux fois. Ça lui fit du bien. Il la rendit à Remus après quelques bouffées en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa main. Puis il se recoucha sur l'herbe, le regard perdu dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et la rosée du soir commençait à tomber. Il la sentait, mouillée et froide, percer sa chemise et se mélanger à sa sueur. Sirius frissonna soudain.

« J'ai froid », dit-il.

Remus finit sa cigarette avant de répondre. « Rentrons alors », dit il enfin.

Sirius se mit à genoux et attendit quelques minutes que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui avant de se lever du sol en s'aidant de son bras valide. Il se mit debout, vacillant légèrement, mais ses jambes le portèrent, au moins dans l'instant. Il arrangea de son mieux sa chemise déchirée de sa main valide, heureux d'une certaine façon qu'elle soit assez longue pour le couvrir jusqu'à mi-cuisse quand il la laissa pendre. Il repoussa ses cheveux trempés de ses yeux. Remus lui tendit sa baguette et il la prit presque à contrecœur. Il évita le regard de son ami.

Sirius trébucha plusieurs fois dans l'obscurité sur la pente herbeuse. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à repousser une main secourable, Remus le connaissait trop pour essayer de l'aider.

Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, ils rejoignirent le chemin en gravier qui menait aux portes d'entrée du château. Sirius distinguait à peine deux silhouettes qui étaient assises sur les marches de pierre. Quand lui et Remus s'approchèrent, elles se levèrent et vinrent les rejoindre. James toisa Sirius froidement, un coin de sa bouche se tordit avec une satisfaction partielle. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à Remus qui acquiesça faiblement.

Il faisait presque noir maintenant et tous les quatre montèrent les escaliers de pierres pour entrer dans le Hall en silence et sans être remarqués. Les pieds de Sirius trouvaient seuls le chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils montèrent par automatisme les escaliers familiers et longèrent les couloirs bien connus. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla tant que Remus ne donna à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en voyant leurs visages. Un était défiguré par le sang et les bleus alors que les trois autres paraissaient sinistres à force d'être solennels. Elle se retint pourtant de tout commentaire. Et la salle commune pleine de Gryffondors n'eut pas heureusement d'autre réaction. Ils ne firent que les dévisager avec une fascination horrifiée mais silencieuse.

Sirius ne regarda ni à gauche ni à droite. Il ne se retourna pas non plus pour voir ce que faisaient ses amis. Il alla droit du portrait aux escaliers de son dortoir. Il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'être seul, que se coucher dans son lit et que s'enfoncer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il se fichait de savoir combien de paires d'yeux curieuses l'avaient vu passer– tant qu'il arrivait, avant que ses jambes ne le trahissent, à destination.Il monta les escaliers, entra dans le dortoir des sixièmes années et s'enfonça dans son lit. Il ne pensa même pas à fermer les rideaux. Il se rendit alors compte combien ce trajet depuis le bout du lac lui avait coûté. Ses tempes battaient et son coeur cognait contre ses côtes. Tout mouvement, même infime, de son bras et de son épaule le faisait souffrir un enfer. Il ne sentait plus rien au dessous de ses hanches. Il arriva à peine à enlever ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et à arracher son jean avant de retomber sur son matelas. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il n'avait ni oreiller ni couverture car il les avait laissés sur le canapé du bas.

Sirius soupira et bougea pour trouver une position à peu près confortable. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'une douce vague de sommeil le prenne et l'emmène loin de sa conscience. Mais, sans surprise, ceci n'arriva pas. Il se tourna et retourna pendant un moment. C'était comme si son âme ne se sentait pas chez elle dans son corps tuméfié. Il finit pas s'installer sur le coté, sur sa bonne épaule, tourné vers le mur.

Il ne vit personne s'approcher de son lit. Mais un léger filet d'air froid fit réagir la peau de cou et lui apprit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Il entendit des pas légers traverser la chambre. Quelqu'un s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous le poids supplémentaire.

Sirius ne se retourna pas – il n'aurait pas eu la place de le faire sans cogner l'autre corps près de lui. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. De plus, il savait qui était là avant même de sentir son corps mince contre lui et ses lèvres couvertes de sang craquelé contre son oreille.

« Sirius ? »

C'était à peine audible. Juste le son de lèvres formant son nom. Pas même un murmure.

Sirius ne fit pas un geste et ne répondit pas. Mais quand sa respiration se suspendit, Remus sut qu'il était réveillé et qu'il l'écoutait.

« Tu as dis que tu ne m'appartenais pas. C'est vrai. Pourtant tu sais que tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas, comme moi je suis à toi. Si tu veux. »

C'était un constat, énoncé avec honnêteté, calme et détermination. Ça n'appelait pas de réponse.

« Seulement », continua Remus après un moment, toujours dans un murmure, « je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme cela. Dieu sait que j'en ai envie, depuis des années, mais pas comme ça. »

Le silence s'installa.

« Ne mets pas cela sur le dos du loup », continua la voix, très sobre maintenant, presque raide, dans le dos de Sirius. « C'est moi. Je ne vais pas me cacher derrière le loup. C'est moi qui ai fait cela."

« Mais toi et le loup, vous n'êtes qu'un », énonça calmement Sirius dans l'obscurité. Il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Sirius finit pas se tourner autant qu'il le pouvait dans le peu d'espace dont il disposait, à la recherche du visage de Remus. Il laissa échapper un imperceptible grognement quand son épaule meurtrie rencontra le genou de Remus. Ils tressaillirent tous les deux – Sirius à cause du contact et Remus à cause du cri.

Remus était appuyé contre la tête du lit. Il avait lavé son visage mais il portait encore ses vêtements de jours et Sirius comprit que les autres n'avaient sans doute pas encore quitté la salle commune. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur qu'on les entende.

« Bien sûr que je te rends responsable de ce qui s'est passé », dit Sirius avec un sorte de petit sourire. « Tu m'a presque démis l'épaule, espèce de salaud ».

Son ami reposa sa tête contre le bois sombre et poli et déglutit avec difficulté. Mais il retrouva sa voix et elle sonna rauque et sèche, et sans doute un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Tant que je ne t'ai pas démis l'âme ».

Pendant un instant, aucun des d'eux ne respira.

« Non », dit Sirius finalement et il posa sa main valide sur le genou de Remus – la partie de son corps la plus proche de lui – et la serra pour le rassurer. « Ça, non ».

Il y eut un nouveau silence. « Bien » dit alors Remus et il amorça le geste de se lever.

« Attend » dit rapidement Sirius. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir », ajouta-t-il un peu bêtement, comme si Remus avait été capable d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il l'était. Remus, très, très doucement mit sa main sous l'épaule douloureuse de Sirius et le retourna pour qu'il repose sur son coté valide, face au mur. Il se pencha ensuite pour attraper la couverture qu'il avait laissée sur le sol, faisant un coussin à la tête de Sirius de son bras droit. Son autre bras se glissa sur le dos de son ami et étira la couverture sur lui. C'est dans cette position que Peter et James trouvèrent les deux amis quand ils montèrent au dortoir, une heure plus tard.

Ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce sombre et se figèrent à la vision paisible d'un Remus éveillé et souriant, berçant entre ses bras un Sirius déjà endormi.

« James », murmura Peter, « je crois que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.. »

« Oui », répondit James avec un petit sourire. « Oui Peter, j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies raison. »

--- ---

Le lundi soir, Peter fut le dernier à revenir de la bibliothèque ayant enfin terminé ses devoirs en Sortilèges. Il trouva ses trois amis dans leur lit respectif dans le dortoir. Sirius était dressé sur son bras valide et feuilletait la dernière édition de Balai-Magazine, Remus était assis en tailleur près de la fenêtre, nettoyant et remontant sa montre à gousset et James, affalé sur le ventre, discourait sur les chances des Gryffondors lors du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles.

Peter surgit dans la chambre, les bras pleins de livres et de parchemins. Il les posa sur son lit et s'assit. « Vous avez vu les sabliers ? »- demanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée, enlevant ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. « Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Gryffondor a perdu trente- cinq points pendant le week-end ! On était au même niveau que les Serdaigles mais maintenant c'est eux qui mènent. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Oh » dit James. « Moi je sais. » Il roula sur son dos, fronçant les sourcils en direction de son ciel de lit. Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts. « Voyons. Commençons pas Remus Lupin: cinq points à Gryffondor pour avoir tabassé un de ses meilleurs amis. »

« Pardon ? » Remus leva les yeux de sa montre. « Je ne l'ai pas... »

« Ca ne vaut que cinq point ? » demanda la voix de Sirius dans son coin. « A sentir, j'aurais cru plus. »

« A voir le résultat aussi », sourit Peter. « Mets dix, James, il peut toujours pas marcher normalement. »

« Ceci », répondit Sirius calmement, tournant une page de son magazine, « est un mensonge éhonté ».

« Pettigrow, cinq points à Gryffondor pour vos mensonges éhontés », continua James. « Black, cinq points pour avoir laissé Lupin faire ce qu'il appellera comme il veut. »

Sirius éternua son indignation. « Je ne l'ai pas laissé. »

« Les avis divergent sur ce point », dit James avec neutralité. « Sois content que nous ne pensions pas que ça t'ait vraiment plu. Dans tous les cas, nous prenons cinq points ».

« Tout à fait, et aussi pour t'être endormi dans les bras de Remus après ça », ajouta Peter. « Ça c'est ce qui me dérange le plus, si vous voulez mon avis ».

« Et encore cinq points à chacun de vous pour avoir un comportement étrange depuis, » annonça James. « Les gens doivent penser que vous êtes amoureux. Où en est-on maintenant ? »

« Trente », répondit Peter.

« Lupin, je vous retire encore cinq points pour avoir négligé honteusement vos responsabilités de préfet. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? » protesta Remus.

James se retourna et se repoussa sur ses coudes pour lancer à son ami un regard plutôt scandalisé par dessus la monture de ses lunettes. « Pardon ? Tu es supposé protéger les jeunes innocents, Remus. Défendre les veuves et les orphelins, n'est-ce pas? Pas coucher avec... je veux dire, coucher tes camarades de classe à terre. Tu as porté un coup sérieux à ta réputation d'élève modèle. Quel exemple pour les premières années... Choquant. Très choquant. »

« Comment les premières années sauraient ça ? » demanda Remus, la légère panique dans sa voix fit sourirent largement James et Peter. « Aucun ne nous a vus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ils ne vous ont pas vus », répondit Peter. « Mais des tas de gens ont demandé à Sirius ce qui était arrivé à son visage et à son épaule au petit déjeuner ce matin. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, ils ont posé des questions », confirma Sirius.

Remus se tourna pour regarder son ami mais Sirius lui tournait le dos. « Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incisif.

« Que je m'étais battu avec des Serpentards ».

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux Serpentards ? »

« Que j'avais couché avec un loup-garou. »

Silence.

« Il n'a toujours pas compris, hein ? » - finit par demander James à Remus.

« Ça n'a pas l'air », répondit Remus.

« Tu as envie de retourner faire une petite promenade au bord de lac, Sirius ? » - demanda aimablement James.

« Je rigolais », dit Sirius avec précipitation, s'asseyant sur ses genoux et lançant des regards presque suppliants à ses amis. « Vraiment. Je rigolais »

« Ouais, bien sûr », dit Remus avec raideur. Il se détourna et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel nocturne au travers de la fenêtre.

« J'aurais quand bien aimé voir ce que Rogue aurait répondu à ça », murmura Peter dans un souffle.

« N'exagère pas, Peter », dit James avec le même calme.

Un silence étrange s'installa.

« Bon », dit alors Peter en commençant à enlever sa robe. « On ferait peut- être mieux de dormir. »

Personne ne réagit dans les lits du coté droit de la chambre. James haussa les épaules et se leva, suivant l'exemple de Peter. Il se déplaçait sans bruit dans la chambre à la recherche de son pyjama.

« James », dit finalement Sirius, s'efforçant de prendre un ton léger. « Fais en sorte de battre les Serdaigles d'au moins trente-cinq points samedi, hein ? »

« On peut pas avoir des 'cinq' au Quidditch », répondit James, en retournant le contenu d'un tiroir. « Encore dix points de perdus pour Gryffondor, Black, pour être toujours incapable de connaître les règles de bases du Quidditch. »

« Quinze pour Potter pour être le chieur le moins bien coiffé que sa maison n'ait jamais compté. »

« Vingt points pour Black pour être le pire imbécile que Gryffondor ait jamais dû supporter. »

« Trente à tous les deux pour avoir usurpé le pouvoir des préfets qui seuls ont le droit d'enlever des points », dit sèchement Remus depuis son lit.

« Quarante à vous tous qui ne me laissez pas dormir ! » se plaignit Peter.

« Cinquante à Pettigrow qui est un pleurnichard pathétique », répliqua Sirius.

« Soixante à Black pour avoir insulté ses amis », annonça Remus.

« Soixante-dix à Lupin pour avoir provoqué une énorme bataille d'oreillers après le couvre-feu ».

« Quelle bataille d'or... »

WHAM

L'obscurité de la chambre fut bientôt pleine de rires et de plumes. Pendant un moment, on put croire que les choses entre eux étaient exactement redevenues comme avant. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ils eurent le temps de s'y faire plus tard.


End file.
